


The Trials of a Human

by SomeSuperHero



Series: Family Nature AU [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: A handgun, F/F, F/M, Family portrait, Flashbacks, Nightmares, Not highly explict but definitely enough to make this a mature rating, PTSD, Rape, River being a bad ass mom, Sensitive Topic, a bit of blood, taser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: After getting just enough stuff to go back to school, Jenny draws a family portrait and almost gets into a fight....... With the daughter of the one who cause Jane to have Jenny in the first place....------Or the whole dang reason why I started the Family Nature series.If you don't want to read the mature peice just stop at the * and restart at the second column of *, but the enitre story is centered around that.'
Relationships: Human! Thirteenth Doctor/ Yasmin Khan, Human!Thirteenth Doctor& River Song, Kate Valeyard/ Hutisn Valeyard
Series: Family Nature AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845757
Kudos: 2





	The Trials of a Human

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for sensitive topics like rape. I know this sucks.  
> Was supposed to be a lot more violent than what I have here.

It was hard on Jane. The guilt was hanging over her like a anvil waiting to be dropped. She still worried over Jenny so much more, now, even though the fire was days ago. This was so stressful, and Jane even found the stress affecting her ~~dreams~~ nightmares.

Strangest thing of all, the dreams were all in River's, her mother, point of view.

*************

 _Sure it was only 10 am, but John was getting cranky because his blood sugar was getting low. River sighed, parking the red truck outside of_ Grace and Graham's Coffee and Doughnuts. _When got close to the building, she heard moaning. River rolled her eyes, thinking it was someone enjoying their Sunday. "Quiet, Bitch. I hear someone," someone - a man- said, none to quietly. There was a muffled scream, and something that sounded like a slap._

_River pulled out a concealed handgun and turned into the alleyway between the two buildings. "Get the hell off of......" Her words died. It was Jane, her daughter, naked under the man, mouth taped, hands tied, and crying in pool of blood. She was fighting, but he was way too big. Bruiseing marked up her entire body, and her arm looked bent the wrong way. He was rocking inside of her, like she was his fuck toy._

_"You're too late,"he hissed, laughing and rolling off of her. River shot. It grazed his brown hair. "Get away from her now!" River yelled,"Or you'll find out how accurately I can shoot." He smiled and grabbed something from the ground. It was a black, sleek taser, and he turned it to Jane. Sinking the teeth into her shoulder, he watched Jane shake, like she was having a seizure. River shot again. This time hitting his arm, blood flowing down his arm like a red river. The man dropped the taser, holding his hand beside the bleeding wound. "Cunt!" He sneered, grabbing his jeans. "One..." She raised it again. "Two....." River put her finger back on the trigger. This time it would be lights out. "Alright, alright. I'm going..." He signed, and looked over Jane. "Fucking blondie." He kicked her neck, and she grunted. He staggered off, drunkenly._

_River kneeled beside her daughter and started to untie her. By then, a couple had filed out from the back door. "What happened, Love?" She heard Grace ask behind her. "Oh, Jane!"_

_"Just call the cops," River said, and Jane hit her hand, as River ungagged her. "No, Mum. Don't," she croaked, peeling the taser teeth from herself. Jane covered her chest awkwardly with her arms. "Just find my clothes, please." Tears ran down her face in a constant stream. Jane grabbed her arm and pulled in back into the socket._

_"Here you go, Love,"Grace said, after finding the whole set in a rumpled ball. Jane sat up and pulled on the pants and t-shirt. Jane leaned on River, and River asked if she was sure about the cops. Jane hesitated and shook her head. "I'll do it," Grace said, leaving them._

_"Who was that?" River asked, and Jane sniffed. "I don't know, Mum." She sounded tiny, broken. That wasn't River's daughter. Jane was always brave and kind, like her dad and brothers._

" _It's okay that you don't know." River wrapped her arms around her grown daughter and pulled her close. "Did he.... Did he, you know?" Jane nodded._

_*******_

Jane was screaming, probably waking up the entire flat complex. Jenny was shaking her, but that seemed no good. "Jane!" Ryan said, and started shaking her too. Her eyes shot open, and she jumped up, slapping Ryan across his face. It took a minute before her breathing calmed and she realized what she had done. "Ryan, I am so sorry." She hugged him. "It's okay, Jane. It looked like you were having a bad dream." Jane nodded. "Yeah, I was."

Jane pulled away, and Jenny clung to her. "What was is about?" She looked him dead in the eyes, not waiting to say anything in front of Jenny. "Oh, sorry." She nodded. "It's okay.... It's just stress bringing up bad things." Jenny dropped her hands, but continued to stay there. Jenny was asleep. "I'm sorry for waking you... You both." She put Jenny back on the hide-away and turned to Ryan. "Do you have any whiskey?"

Ryan shook his head. "Probably for the best," Jane sighed. "Go back to sleep." He nodded. "Right." When he left, she went to Yaz's room. She was still fast asleep, but Jane shook her. 

"Hmph?" Yaz mumbled. "Can I sleep beside you?" Jane asked, needing human comfort. "Yea." Jane snuggled up, under the blanket, and fell asleep quickly.

After a while, just like last time, Jane had gotten used to of the dream and thought she was done having to spend nights reliving that... _AGAIN!_ But she was wrong _._

 _"_ A Shakespearean sonnets feature the following elements: They are fourteen lines long.The fourteen lines are divided into four subgroups," Jane read, without having to look at the textbook, as she clicked a button to go to the next slide. " The first three subgroups have four lines each, a quadrant, with the second and fourth lines of each group containing rhyming couplets......."

She came to the end of the PowerPoint. "Now, take out a sheet of paper and brainstorm your own ideas for a Shakephearean Sonnet." Thirty kids started shuffling papers around, and the P.A. for her room came on. "Dr. Smith?" The secatrary asked.

"Yeah?"

"You need to come by the office right now. Mr. Chesterton needs to see you."

"Now?"

"Yes, it's about your daughter." Jane said," Alright." She grabbed her coat off of the chair and went to knock on Clara's door. "Watch them please. They have thier assignments."

Jane ran to the office door in a totally different area of the school and knocked. "Come in." Jane opened the door and blinked. Jenny was sitting with three other people and the principal, with a black eye. 

"Sit down, Dr. Smith." She sat. "Usally your daughters are really good in class, but today they had gotten in an issue. Ms. Wright said it was over this."

Out of the yellow file that sat on his desk, he pulled out a sheet of paper. Jane raced to get it frost and won. **Draw your family,** it said in teacher font. There were four stick figures: Jenny, the shortest, Granddad, with grey hair and attack eyebrows, Jane, with Rainbow across her chest.... And Yaz, with brown skin and black hair. Jane smiled.

"You drew Yaz?"

"Of course. She's your girlfriend. Ryan is just a friend, so he doesn't count."

Hustin, other girl's dad, laughed, and asked,"You've got a girlfriend?" Jane sighed. _Here it comes,_ she thought

Kate, his wife, spoke up. "Then she deserves to be hit. You had too many one night stands? Stupid bastardized child!"

"Language, Mrs. Valeyard." Jane's eyes widened. "You.... You're the Valeyards?" She knew that man looked way too fimliar.

She whimpered in the back of her throat, and Hustin's eyes widened, too. "I remember you!" Jane turned to Mr. Chesterton. "Is Jenny in trouble?" 

He shook his head. "No, she didn't hit her. Mary, however, will be suspended for--" 

"Jenny, go to class, because I'm going to say something that might get me so fired and I don't want you to see that." 

"Mummy?"

"Just go." The door shut, and she looked at Mr. Valeyard. "I bet you do remember me. I'm the woman you raped six years ago! Or did you f up so many others' lives that you can't remember?" 

He pointed to the door. "That's mine?" She scoffed, although she was terrified. Jane could feel sweat build up. "Jenny isn't yours at all! She's my daughter, and is nothing like you. She cares about others. All you care about is how may lives you can f up before you're satisfied!"

"You are nothing," he said,"I told you along time ago, when you lost that damned case. Now get out of my face. Kate, Mary, we are leaving." Kate pointed a finger at Jane. "Atleast my kids will never be like you." Jane wanted to break that finger, but Mr. Chesterton shook his head. Jane stood up, angry, clenching her teeth and eyes brows furrowed, but then she saw something. It wasn't going to calm her, but it was a different point of view. Kate's blouse had shifted and a large bruise had appeared. He was hitting her. She was going to kill him. Strangle him. 

"Mr. Chesterton, let me go," Jane said, tears falling, and he let go. Jane ran out of the room and back down to her grades' hall. She went into the bathroom and wet a paper towel. She rubbed it against her face, leaning against the sink. "Doctor, are you alright?" A teenager, who was a year ahead of what Jane taught, asked. 

"Fine, Susan. Just get to class." She nodded and washed her hands. "Hey, Susan, how's your granddad?" Jane asked, wiping her still leaking eyes. "He's alright. Got the telescope up for tonight."

"That's good." She need some good news. Doctor Foreman, despite being even older and grumpier than her dad, he was still a laugh. Jane walked out a went back to her class room. Sure, she didn't get any work done, but she told the students to start their poems.

Yaz (4:49) So how was work?

Jane (4:51) We have to talk.

She dropped Jenny off at the flat to babysit Ryan and Yaz hopped in the truck. "What happened?" Jane didn't lift her head from the strewing wheel. "I... Um, I saw him. Today." 

"Him?"

"You know, the dude that... You know, got into my pants with out my consent... That one." 

"Oh. I thought he was in prison or something." Jane shook her head. "No, I lost the case. Judge said there wasn't enough evidence to support the fact I didn't want to., so he got away.... And get this, he has his own family now, and I think he's beating his wife. Maybe I just hate him too much to think otherwise on that last point."

"Did he recognize you?" Jane nodded. "Yeah, but he couldn't have try anything funny. Not with the principal and his kid there." Jane looked up at Yaz, to try a decipher what she was thinking. "Or maybe he could. I man it was ten in the flipping morning, when he... Raped me." 

There was a silent pause, and Yaz asked if she needed therapy. "I heard you talking in your sleep last night." She had became a permanent resident in Yaz's bedroom, until her house was fixed (the insurance was _still_ pending).

"Nah, just a nightmare. I'll be okay." Yaz reached for Jane's hand and grabbed it. "You know, you could've just told me this. Bill didn't have to be the one to spill the beans."

Jane squeezed Yaz's Hans over the center console. "No, I couldn't have. Sex makes me feel weird now..... Well, it takes a very patient person for me to warmup to the idea.... And even more time for me to actually do it, despite wanting to a lot. I've had two harsh break-ups over it. 'Oh, you won't have sex with me despite being together for months? Guess you're worthless.'"

"Somebody actually said that?" Jane nodded. "It's not like I'm an ace. I want to have sex, but it just frightening. Even still. Honestly, I don't think I've even had sex with anyone since." Jane blinked. "Aces got it easy."

"Yeah, maybe." Yaz rubbed her back. "Does Jenny know anything?" 

"She six, Yaz! Of course not. I told her that he died. I tell her one day, I'm sure... Only my family, Ryan, Grace, and Graham actually knows... Maybe Martha, too, but that's cause she's my doctor when I go to the hospital. Not something I'm proud of."

"It's okay, Jane. You're still you, and one day, when you feel up to it, well have sex. You have to be comfortable,too" There was a pause. "Alright, why don't you get some sleep? You'll look beat." Jane whined. "But I don't want to." 

"Yes, you do."

"Okay, but first, I have to tell you about the picture Jenny drew."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and criticism are welcome.
> 
> I don't know anything about weapon stuff in Sheffield, but River without a gun, is like Graham without complaining.


End file.
